


sweet leia

by tshirtwar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshirtwar/pseuds/tshirtwar
Summary: this is a father/daughter dynamic





	sweet leia

**Author's Note:**

> this is a father/daughter dynamic

___

The hallway was quiet and dark that night, only filled with the soft footsteps of a small padawan and her master not following too far behind. 

He watched her walk, or more so: skip, and he couldn’t hold back the half smile that grew on the edge of his lip. She was wearing her white robes, her hair tied in two little buns on the side of her head. 

Cal Kestis was once in her boots. He remembers being that young, so unsure of what his future was at the temple. Master Tapal made sure he would complete his training, so when he graduated as a padawan and transitioned into a Knight, his whole world changed. 

“By the right of the council-“

Words that would stay imprinted in his brain forever, Tapal’s bright blue lightsaber dangerously close to his shoulder, all of the master’s surrounding them. 

“And the will of the force-“

Goosebumps ran up his back, but he stayed calm. Tapal at this angle was so much larger than him, so intimidating, and so powerful. His master was a more than admirable man, probably one of the best men Cal knows. 

“Rise, Jedi Knight.”

The moment his world turned upside down. He stood slowly, eyes not leaving his Master’s. His heart pounded in his chest, but when a smile cracked on the large man’s face, he let one grow too. 

It wasn’t long after when Cal graduated to Master. 

Tapal once again completed the ceremony with him in front of the whole council, and that was when Cal was assigned his Padawan. 

Leia Organa. 

She was extremely small, probably much smaller than Cal when he became one, and had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. 

Leia was up to his knees, maybe mid thigh, so Cal bent down to meet her eyes the first day he met her. 

“Hello, Leia,” his voice echoed throughout the small training room, Master Tapal and Master Kenobi watching the meeting unfold. 

“She’s Breha’s and Bail’s daughter,” Obi-wan half-whispered, letting the two converse. “Adopted, of course. I sense her and Kestis will get along just fine.” 

Tapal just nodded, his arms crossed across his large chest. Obi-wan placed a hand on his chin, eyes focusing on Leia. 

The two got along exactly how Obi-wan said. Leia was spunky, but shy. She only seemed to open up to her Master, and would others would enter their training sessions, Cal noticed she would mess up easily. 

“Do you get nervous when somebody is watching you?” He said, looking down at her. 

“...A little bit.” She was not looking at her Master when responding, and Cal looked up for a moment before bending down to meet her eyes. 

“Padawan, you can tell me these things. I will make sure nobody comes in when we are training together, okay? I don’t want you to feel nervous.”

As time passed, the two grew closer. More training time was spent together, and the two were even seen together at times when Cal immediately had a meeting or an event to attend after their training. 

Cal found his heart growing soft for young Leia. She had wound her way into his heart without him even realizing it. He found himself running towards her a little too fast when she fell, laughing at all of her jokes, and missing her when they weren’t together. 

The feeling a father had when their child went off to begin their lives. Except he felt that way even when she was right there with him. 

As they walked down the hallway of the temple, Leia stared down at the floor and skipped lazily, Cal following behind her. The girl looked up for just one moment, her foot landing awkwardly before a loud “oof” echoed through the hallway. 

Cal’s eyes widened, starting at his padawan now sprawled out on the floor, struggling to process what just unfolded. Thankfully, no cries came from the small girl as he approached her. 

“What happened there, friendo?” Cal said, a small chuckle leaving his throat. He bent down, a common activity for him to do around her, and held out a hand for her to help herself up. 

“I seem to have fallen,” Leia’s high voice sounded thrown off, but a small smile was on her face. 

“Yes,” Cal said, a smirk on his lips. “Yes, I think you’re right.” 

He knew what he was feeling was against the Jedi way. Cal had a fatherly love for Leia and it was wrong. Obi-wan was the first to notice. 

“How is your training with young Leia?” Kenobi asked, a smile on his face. They sat in a dimly lit room, one of the study rooms in the temple. 

“Very well, she is so strong in the force. I’m so impressed by her everyday. Such a big personality, too.”

Obi-wan studied Cal’s face, his smile fading to a sad one, and the younger man noticed. 

“Master?” Cal said, a questionable tone to his words. He knew something might be wrong. 

Kenobi sighed before standing, walking to the window and staring out of it. Cal turned to look at him, the same curious look on his face. 

“I know exactly how you’re feeling about young Leia. I felt the same with Anakin when he was my Padawan. I encourage you get a handle on those feelings before the Council notices,” the bearded man looked back at Cal, a neutral expression on his face. 

“These feelings-“

“You see Leia as...family. You care for her deeply. You’re growing a deep attachment to her. I think you should begin distancing yourself a bit. She is your Padawan, and you know that attachment is against our ways.”

Cal let the words stir in his brain all morning that day, feeling distracted throughout the day by them. He knew Master Kenobi was right, but he couldn’t pinpoint why it was so wrong. 

Leia grabbed Cal’s extended hand, letting him help her up from her place on the floor. She dusted herself off, continuing to walk carefully towards there destination. 

“Just to the left, Leia,” Cal said, and she nodded without looking behind her. The pair turned to the left, approaching a large, decorated door. He smiled down at Leia, reaching down and picking up the young girl by her hips. 

Cal groaned lightly at the sudden weight, placing Leia on his hip and letting her arms wrap around his shoulders and neck. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, Leia’s eyes opening wide at the sudden sight. 

Snow fell from the sky, big flurries that landed gently on their heads and robes. Cal stepped out on to the balcony, watching the sky before looking down at Leia extend her hand out to catch the falling snow. 

The two stood in silence for a moment, only hearing the busy traffic of ships flying above them. The skyline was lit beautifully, perhaps the most beautiful Cal had ever seen. Leia stared with him, a sigh escaping her lips. 

“Magical, isn’t it?” Master Kestis broke the silence, looking at her hand, now full of flurries. 

Leia nodded, pulling her hand closer to her face to admire the snowflakes. She looked at her Master for a moment, and then stuck her hand out to him. His gloved hand met hers, Leia placing the snowflakes on it. 

He smiled gently, watching them melt in his hand. 

Cal was distracted by this, so when he felt young Leia’s head rest on him, his eyes widened slightly before turning to his head. 

She looked so at peace, so frail in his arms, and so enamored by the view in front of her. 

“I’ve never seen snow,” she said gently. “It’s pretty.” 

Cal chuckled, looking back at the skyline. He felt a warm feeling grow in his chest, his grip slightly tightening on his Padawan, letting his head rest on hers. 

“Happy Life Day, Leia.”

“Happy Life Day, Master Kestis.”


End file.
